


need a little sweetness in my life

by Olix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chocolate, Chocolate Fondue, M/M, Sweet, castiel is so adorable in his ignorance, dean is kinda too, just love him being in love with castiel without knowing it yet, sweet tortur
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olix/pseuds/Olix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel jako Anioł Pański wie niewiele na temat człowieka i jego małych przyjemności. Dean zamierza nauczyć go o jednej z nich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	need a little sweetness in my life

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł z piosenki Maroon 5 "sugar". Napisałam to w wakacje, dzisiaj dodałam pare zdań i oto wyszło.  
> Na początku miało tu być porno *gasp*, ale jakoś nie czuję się w tym dobrze, więc koniec końców mamy komedię, jak zawsze w moim przypadku. Nieśmieszną komedię.   
> Enjoy anyway.   
> PS NIEBETOWANE.   
> Ponieważ takowej nie posiadam. Ups.

\- Dean, czy wiedziałeś, że czekolada wpływa na mózg człowieka tak samo jak seks?   
                Dean, który właśnie był w trakcie konsumowania tabliczki czekolady prosto z opakowania, nie trudząc się łamaniem jej na kawałki, zakrztusił się i cały popluł, rozpylając w około brązową ślinę.   
\- Dzięki Cas, naprawdę potrzebowałem tej wizualizacji podczas jedzenia –mruknął Dean, wycierając pobrudzoną twarz wierzchem dłoni.  
\- Mówię serio, kakao uwalnia te same rejony mózgu co stosunek. Jak i również wydziela się ten sam hormon szczęścia i przywiązania w podobnych ilościach – Castiel przysunął się bliżej Deana, zmarszczył brwi i przechylił głowę w bardzo casowy sposób – Czy to dlatego ostatnimi czasy można cię spotkać wręcz przyklejonego do Wonki?   
                Sam, który siedział przy stole w bunkrze i czytał właśnie jedną z wielu ksiąg Ludzi Pisma, próbując ją odkodować i znaleźć rozwiązanie na nękającą ich od kilku tygodni czarownicę, zakrztusił się, próbując ukryć śmiech. Niestety – bezskutecznie.   
\- Zamknij się – mruknął do niego Dean i nie tracąc rezonu, uśmiechnął się półgębkiem – Wiesz Cas, naprawdę niesamowite i godne podziwu jest to, jak wszystko poddajesz dedukcji, ale nie przyszło ci do tej pierzastej główki, że no nie wiem, może po prostu lubię czekoladę? – odparował Dean i jakby dla potwierdzenia autentyczności swoich słów, wziął ogromnego gryza.   
                Castiel tylko pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem i wciąż ze zmarszczonymi brwiami cofnął się, na nowo rozłożywszy się na krześle.   
\- Czekolada w nadmiernych ilościach może prowadzić również do gorączki i chorób jelit – powiedział Cas niezobowiązująco, patrząc w sufit – Może się również przyczynić do wahania nastrojów i niestabilności emocjonalnej.  
\- Ale to już chyba Deanowi niestraszne – mruknął Sam, sprawiając wrażenie jakby ta sytuacja była zabawna.   
                Dean, który już przymierzał się do zjedzenia ostatnich kostek i tym samym skończenia tego błogiego posiłku, zatrzymał się, gdy słodycz już dotykała jego warg.   
\- Wiecie co, ja myślę, że wy mi po prostu zazdrościcie – orzekł, wprawiając w zdumienie chłopaków – Mam coś, czego Samantha nie zje, bo za bardzo dba o linię, a Castiel nigdy nie doceni z powodu swoich anielskich przypadłości. Zazdrościcie mi, skurczybyki – zakończył, ostentacyjnie zjadając ostatki czekolady. Zgniótł opakowanie i rzucił w stronę oniemiałego anioła.   
\- To nie jest tak, że nie doceniam smaku ludzkiego jedzenia. Po prostu nie odczuwam potrzeby zaspokajania głodu, ani nie posiadam chęci na określone potrawy. Mógłbym zjeść całą tabliczkę czekolady, ale nie bardzo wiem, czemu miałoby to służyć – powiedział, rozkładając w międzyczasie papierek, którym rzucił w niego Dean.   
                Dean sprawiał znowuż wrażenie jakby ktoś kopnął go w brzuch. Miał rozpacz wymalowaną na twarzy, a w oczach prawdziwy ból.   
\- Boże, Cas, nie wiedziałem, że z tobą jest aż tak źle, stary – Castiel popatrzył na niego zmieszany, nic nie rozumiejąc  – Ale nie martw się, doedukuję cię. Musisz poznać prawdziwy kulinarny orgazm jakim jest czekolada.

-Ja pierdolę – mruknął Dean obserwując osobę po drugiej stronie stolika.   
                Castiel, który po kilkunastu minutach błagania i przekonywania Deana, zgodził się by ten zabrał go na autentyczne czekoladowe fondue, siedział teraz w kawiarni i w najlepsze wylizywał słodką ciecz z owoców. Wyglądał w tym obscenicznie, rozkosznie niewinny w całej tej sytuacji. Rozszalałe libido Deana dawało o sobie znać, podsuwając mu do głowy rzeczy, które można było zrobić z tym obrazkiem za zamkniętymi drzwiami sypialni. Castiel oczywiście nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak kusząco wygląda, robiąc te wszystkie _nie do końca akceptowane_ publicznie czynności. Jego smukłe palce całe pokryte czekoladą co chwilę znikały za jego cudownie burgundowymi wargami, które zaciskały się zaraz za pierwszymi knykciami, a różowy język, czego Dean mógł się już jedynie domyślać, wylizywał spomiędzy nich słodki płyn. Twarz młodego Winchestera przedstawiała cierpienie godne żołnierza na polu bitwy. Jego policzki były zarumienione, usta rozchylone, a oczy niebezpiecznie błyszczały, gdy zerkał na swojego kompana. Wyrażał on czyste pożądanie i niezachwiane przyciąganie, którego już teraz nie mógł ukryć i aż bał się pomyśleć, co się stanie, jeśli Castiel nie przestanie zachowywać się w ten sposób. Nagłe oświecenia spadło na Deana jak grom z jasnego nieba. Przecież to był _Castiel_ jego najlepszy przyjaciel, Anioł Pański, mężczyzna. Nie, żeby jakakolwiek z tych rzeczy miała znaczenia dla wielomiesięcznej posuchy Deana.  Jednakowoż, jego wątły kręgosłup moralny nakazywał mu ukrócić ten proceder.

-Ekhm, Cas, może już pójdziemy? – Dean nerwowo zagryzł swój policzek

Cas przestał ostentacyjnie wylizywać czekoladę spomiędzy swoich palców a truskawki i spojrzał na Deana.

\- Przecież sam chciałeś tu przyjść. Podobno nie wiem _nic_ o człowieczych zachowaniach – zripostował Castiel.

No cóż, racja i… znowu racja. Ale Dean nie podejrzewał, że jego Anioł tak daleko posunie się w swojej niewiedzy. Przecież każdy głupi miał instynkty, które mówiły, kiedy ma miejsce coś nie na miejscu. Intymnego. Nieprzyzwoitego. Wulgarnego.

Castiel jednak w najlepsze oddawał się rozkoszy spożywania fondue czekoladowego, które jak na złość wcale nie znikało.

Dean jęknął w żałości i położył głowę na splecionych na stole rękach – ten facet to jego osobisty koszmar.

 


End file.
